Cody's Tragedy
by DaleJr.88
Summary: Bridgette finally sees for the first time. How will she take it? And what lays in the future? Find out right here in Cody's Tradegy. Please leave your reviews and ideas you have on the story. Any reviews and ideas will be fine with me.
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

* * *

Cody's Point of View

It happen really quickly. The third season was over. I just left the airport with my mom. She arrived there to pick me up and take me home. When we left the airport it was late at night. We were on our way home. During that time, we talked about what went off camera, how tasty the food was, about my friends, and foes, and on how I enjoyed the seasons. We stopped at a red traffic light. And, I decided to tell my mom something that went on during the third season.

"Hey mom." I said.

"What it is son?" she said.

" One of the new contestants was my biggest fan. Her name is Sierra." I said.

"That's very nice that you have a big fan." She said.

Then the traffic light turned to green, and she gently stepped on the gas pedal.

I started to say, "And get this, is my best-

CRASH a vehicle T-boned the driver's side of the car.

"Mom" I said.

Then I blacked out. It was about 30 seconds later that my eyes opened up once more. I looked around to see what happened The, I spotted my mom, she was hurt pretty bad, and she was covered in blood. I tried to speak to her to see if she would respond.

"Mom!" I said.

Nothing happened.

"Mom?" I said again hoping that she would respond. Nothing still happened. I unbuckled my seat belt, and slowly but painfully I tried to move toward her but with no luck.

"No, no stay with me. Dammit, don't leave me mom." I said.

Still no response. Then I hear a loud honk, and spotted bright lights coming my way. I turned to look only to see a big Garbage Truck heading right straight at me.

"Shit." I said.

Then the Garbage Truck hit my side of the car pretty hard. The truck then pushed my mom's car, and the other car down the road really fast. Then my mom's car hit a speed bump, and the car started to roll over and over. It felt like that the car rolled over 17 times. Then it landed upside down on a highway. Then I blacked out once again. A few seconds later I used what energy I had left to open my eyes. I looked to see that the car was totaled and that the upper part of my body was sticking out of the car. I tried to crawl away, but I could not move. It felt like that my legs were broken. I also looked at my arms, and noticed that they were covered in blood. And, my arms were injured pretty bad. So bad that I could not move my arms. I could also tell that I was bleeding pretty bad. Then, I saw that the car hit a wooden telephone pole. The pole was pretty beat up. Then, the pole gave way, and fell on to the car.

" Now I am facing my Darkest Hour. God Dammit!" I said.

Then I blacked out again. That was last I saw. For the longest time I could hear an ambulance coming to get me. That was the last thing I heard before my hearing went out. And I, awaiting my fate to see if I would either live or die from this accident.

* * *

**My apologies for those who have read this story. I was not ready to publish this so I took it off to make some changes. Anyway, please leave me your reviews on what you think of the story so far. ;)**


	2. The Operation

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took me awhile, but the next chapter is finally up. Note: read the entire story if you get confused during the middle part continue reading at the bottom, Once you have done that I will have a second note at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

A green and grey Hummer H2 ambulance with the yellow words Emergency Rescue E4 on the sides. Arrived at the hospital. It quickly went to the Emergency Room to unload two people who was in the back. Paramedics quickly opened the ambulance doors to get the two people to a group of doctors.

"What do we have?" said a male doctor.

"An unidentified teen boy and a grown woman, possible mother."- said a paramedic.

"What are their injuries?"- said a female doctor.

"The boy is in pretty bad shape. The lower part of his spine is currently injured, he has a small skull fracture. His legs are broke, and his arms are pretty beat up. His rib cage has moderate, to somewhat severe damage. He also has internal bleeding, and he is barely breathing."- said the paramedic.

"What about the mother?"- said a third doctor.

"Same injuries, but way worse, and we lost her along the way here."- said the paramedic.

" Alright, we need to get this boy to the operation room. To repair his injuries, and save his life. I will get ready, and call upon the best to help me out. While, the rest of you get this woman to the autopsy room we need to get ready to do an autopsy on her. Now, let's get to it."- said the first doctor.

The doctors went to their stations and took the two people to the areas where they needed to go.

* * *

While the teen boy was in surgery, the woman's autopsy was completed. The report showed that the woman was in her early thirties. Cause of Death was reported as Basic Skull Fracture. The woman had many damaged organs that caused extreme internal bleeding. She also had broken bones all over her body that was caused by the car accident. Besides that, there was nothing else to say. The body was now being transported to a crime to see if they could name the woman.

* * *

Six hours later, the boy was in critical condition. He was also in a coma. He was in the recovery room after doctors had to perform three surgery's to fix all of his wounds. A doctor by the name of Gil Grissom was assigned to watch the boy for two hours. Then, a different doctor would arrive to take over.

* * *

Two hours later, Gil was waiting for the next doctor to arrive to take over watching the boy. The doctor arrived, and once Gil started to leave he spoke to the second doctor.

" Thanks, Al, for taking over."- said Gil.

"You are welcome, Gil. Have a great night off".- said Al.

" I will, and I will see you in the morning."- said Gil.

Gil left the recovery room, and went to the break room to rest before he left. A nurse was in the room watching an episode of Total Drama World Tour. Gil then decided to talk to the nurse.

"So, you watching another season of Chris McLean?'- Said Gil.

"Yea, but I just love watching the contestant compete against each other."- said the Nurse.

" I just love watching those-"

Gil paused for a moment, and could not speak.

" What is it Gil?'- said the Nurse

" Rewind the show, and then pause.. RIGHT THERE."- said Gil

" What is the matter?"- said the Nurse.

" That contestant. He is the one who is now in the recovery room."- said Gil.

"What should I do?" - said the Nurse.

" Follow me, and we will see if I am right."- said Gil.

"Alright then, let's go."- Said the Nurse.

Both Gil, and the Nurse left the break room to see if Gil's thought was right. The TV was still paused, and on the television. It showed a male contestant who looked like the same one that was in the recovery room. The contestant's name was Cody Anderson.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this story so far. And, not Al is the Al you know of off World Tour. In fact, I not even going to mention him in this story at all. And, Duncan, and Courtney will also be not included. Besides, them three treat Cody like scum. If you are confused on my doctors look up list of characters on the show CSI: Las Vegas. (Which by the way; the doctors name is Al Robbins.) I promise that soon that Gwen, and Sierra will be involved in the story. Probably, in the next two to three chapters. You can also tell me ideas you have for future chapters. And, have a Happy 4th of July to everyone. ;)**


	3. Discovery

**Sorry it has been a while, but now Chapter 3 is up. And, after you have read this story. There will be an authors note at the bottom of the page. That will decide which characters of Total Drama will be in this story. Enjoy the chapter. :) And this time, I do not have any errors in this chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer; I do not own Total Drama, nor any of its characters. Nor CSI in which I am using that name Gil Grissom for my character.**

Gil and the nurse quickly found the Chief of Surgeons, Dr. Samuel Arnold. Gil then went up to him and spoke to the doctor.

"Dr. Arnold, may speak to you?"

"What it is Gil?"

"Well, I think I might know who the teen boy in the recovery room is."

"Who is it?"

"Well, in order for me to explain it. You will have to follow me to the recovery room."

* * *

Gil, Dr. Arnold, and the nurse went to the recovery room. In order for them to see if Gil was right.

"See that teenage boy right there, the one who was in the recent car accident?"- said Gil.

"Yea, so how do we know who he is?"- asked Dr. Arnold.

"I believe that the teen's name is Cody. The one contestant that was on Total Drama World Tour, who finished third that season."

"But, do you have any evidence to support your theory, Gil?"

"No sir, but I am still going to stick with my hunch."

"So Gil, how are you going to show me that your hunch is correct?"

"By DNA my friend."- said Gil.

Gil then cut a piece of hair off of the teen boy. And showed it to Dr. Arnold.

"Follow me."

The nurse and Dr. Arnold followed Gil to a DNA testing room. Gil then put the hair sample in a tester that tested human DNA. Then, on a computer screen, pictures of possible matches appeared as the computer was looking for a match in the data base. After a few minutes, a match was found.

" Let's see what we got here."- said Gil.

Gil then pulled up the match. It showed that the hair DNA belonged to a Cody E. Anderson, age 18. Gil then showed the match, on the computer, to Dr. Arnold.

"Wow Gil! You was right on your hunch about the teen boy."

"Thank you, Dr. Arnold, and I also got more information on Cody."

"Really, what else did you find Gil?"

"It says here that he has only one living relative left. The relative is his mother whose name is Mary Ann Anderson, age 33. That is the last relative that has died besides Cody, for now."

"You know something Gil, there was a woman who matched Ms. Anderson when she, and Cody arrived here."

"I agree with you Dr Arnold, but we cannot be for sure. Not until we get an identification report back from the crime lab."

"I guess that we will just have to wait. Until that identification report arrives here." - said Dr. Arnold.

* * *

Two hours later, the identification report on the woman arrived for Gil. The report confirmed that the woman who died in the car accident. It was indeed Ms. Mary Ann Anderson. When Gil, and Dr. Arnold saw the results of the identification report, they then decided to have a small talk about Cody.

"So now what are going to do about Cody, Gil?"- asked Dr. Arnold

"We are going to do the right thing my friend."- Said Gil.

"What do you mean Gil?"

"We are going to help Cody in any way possible. One thing we are going to do is to pay for his medical expenses, and, we are going to try our best to find his friends and to let them know of Cody's condiction."- said Gil.

"So let me get this straight! We should tell his friends once we find them on his current state of health. And, we are going to pay for his medical cost ourselves?"- asked Dr. Arnold

"Yep that's right."

"You have a good heart there Gil. So let's get started finding his friends."

"I think I have already found them."- said Gil.

"How did you manage to do so?"- said Dr. Arnold

"To answer your question. You must first answer my question."- said Gil.

"Alright then Gil, go on."

"What is the closest airport from here?"- asked Gil.

"Montreal International Airport. Why do you ask Gil?"

"I ask because I am going to make a phone call there, Dr. Arnold, to see if there are any Total Drama contestants still there at this time of night."- said Gil.

* * *

Bridgette was the last one left at Montreal International Airport. Bridgette was waiting on her parents to arrive. She was getting worried that they might not show, because it was getting late into the night. Then, a flight attendant gently taped Bridgette on her shoulder, and told her that there was someone on the phone who wanted to speak to her. Curious, Bridgette went up to the phone to see who would want to talk to her.

"Hello?"- said Bridgette.

"Who am I talking to?"- asked Gil.

"Bridgette Ross. Who I am talking to?"- asked Bridgette.

"My name is Gil Grissom."- said Gil.

"So Mr. Grissom, why did you call here?"- asked Bridgette.

"Well Bridgette, your friend Cody Anderson is in critical condition. He is at Montreal Hospitial."- said Gil.

"What happen?"- said Bridgette. With a worry expression.

"Cody, and his mother were probably heading home, when a car accident happened. Cody is in a coma. But, sadly his mother died."- said Gil.

"I feel really bad for Cody right now. And, I will be down there in the morning to visit you about Cody."  
- said Bridgette. With a sad feeling.

"Alright take care, and see you tomorrow."

"You to."

Bridgette then hangs up the phone, and shortly afterwords, her parents arrived to take her home. While on the way home, Bridgette told her parents what went on while she was on "Total Drama World Tour." Once Bridgette got home, she said goodnight to her parents and got ready for bed. Bridgette then laid down, but before she drifted, she spoke up to the roof of room.

"Oh Cody, I hope you will be alright my friend."

Then Bridgette then drifted off to sleep thinking about Cody. Hoping that he would be alright.

* * *

**How do you like the story so far? Please leave your reviews on this, story to tell me what you think of the story so far, and you can give any ideas for futures chapters. Anyway I have a list saying which characters will be in the story, who will have cameo appearances, and who will not be in this story. And note, in my story Gwen, and Duncan never got together. NEVER!**

**In the story: Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Noah, LeShawna, Owen, Lindsey, DJ, Bridgette, and Trent.**

**Cameo Apperances: Justin, Tyler, Geoff, Beth, Sadie, Katie, Harold, Eva, and Izzy.**

**Not in the story at all: Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Ezelkiel, Alejandro, Chris, and Chef Hatchet.**

**Note my decision is final. so in your reviews tell on what do you think of my choice.**


	4. Visititation

Bridgette woke up the next morning. Her mind was still on Cody, and his condition that he was in. Bridgette got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast. While she was eating, Bridgette's mother noticed that something was wrong. Worried, she decided to talk to Bridgette about her worries.

"Is something wrong dear? You seen quite worried."

Yea, there is something that is bothering me mom."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bridgette then talks to her mother. She tells he mother about the news she received on Cody. his condition, and on what happened to Cody's mother.

"Wow, I feel bad for Cody now."

"I can say the same here mom."

"So what are you going to do?"

" I would like for you to take me to the hospital to see Cody."

"Alright then Bridgette, I will take to the hospital right after breakfast."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

After she had said goodbye to her mother, Bridgette walked right into the hospital lobby. She took a seat in the waiting room, and waited to see Dr. Grissom. After a while, a nurse called Bridgette to Dr. Grissom's office. Bridgette took a seat, and looked right at Dr. Grissom.

"So you must be Dr. Grissom. The person who I talked to last night."- said Bridgette.

"And you must be Bridgette that right?"- said Dr. Grissom

"Yes it is, Dr. Grissom."

"Well, you must be here about your friend Cody."

"Yes, so how is he doing doctor? I am worried about him."

"Well Bridgette, your friend is in a coma. He was hurt pretty bad, and is in critical shape."

"Man, I feel bad for Cody now."

"Hey Bridgette."

"Yes, Dr. Grissom."

"Would you like to see Cody now?"

"Yes, I would like to see him."

"Well, you are in luck. Cody just got move from the recovery room to room A-271. Want me to take you there?"

"Sure, lets go."

* * *

Gil then takes Bridgette from his office to room A-271. When they arrived, Bridgette was nervous.

"You need me to go in with you?"

"No doctor, I will be fine."

Bridgette the enters the room. And she is in shock on what she sees. Cody laying on a hospital bed, covered in burses and scratches. Not to mention there was a tube down his throat that was helping him breath. Bridgette the sat down down in a chair right next to Cody. Bridgette was stunned for a few seconds. Then, she began to cry. As she was crying, she remembered Cody once told her this.

_I'd go hungry. I'd go black, and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue. No there's nothing I wouldn't do for you..._

Finally she said-

"O Cody! Is there anything I can do for you? I don't want to lose you my friend."

She then decided to stay for a few more minutes. During that time, she knew on what she had to do. She left the room to go to across the hall to a pay-phone. She put some change in and dialed a number to a friend she knew. She knew on how the friend was really important to Cody.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**I am back from my vacation mode, and let me say this: Once a week I will try to update a new chapter in this story, so if want to put your reviews on what you think of it so far. Go on ahead, and do it. While you are at it: spread the word, and tell authors to leave their reviews on my story. Until the next chapter is out. DaleJr.88 will be thinking of ideas for this story. :).**


End file.
